Cactus Love
by Seito
Summary: Companion piece to The World's Nicest (Stupidest) Guy. Do you have any idea how hard it was to love a cactus? Their thorns made it impossible to get close; trying to shower them with love might result in getting hurt, but they have that oh so soft center that made it worth it. If Tadashi had to explain Hiro Takachiho he would call Hiro a cactus. "Tadashi was right. You are cute.


Cactus Love

Enough people asked for a sequel, and Tsundere!Hiro was so much fun to write so... here ya go. :3 Enjoy.

Companion piece to The World's Nicest (Stupidest) Guy.

**Warnings:** Hidashi pairing. They're not related in this story, but if you can't even stand Hidashi in any form, consider yourself warned.

* * *

><p>Do you have any idea how hard it was to love a cactus? Their thorns made it impossible to get close; trying to shower them with love might result in getting hurt, but they have that oh so soft center that made it worth it.<p>

If Tadashi had to explain Hiro Takachiho he could call Hiro a cactus.

Hiro always was brilliant. There was nothing Tadashi could do, but admire the way Hiro tackled problems, gave it his all, and was unbelievably brilliant. Class had been downright interesting; the debates Tadashi had with Hiro were intriguing, intellectually satisfying. A sharp wit to match the sharp tongue. Hiro made Tadashi work for his good grades, work to improve, work to impress the kid genius who made everything seem easy.

Yes, Tadashi was a teeny tiny bit in love with Hiro Takachiho.

The only problem was Hiro seemed to hate Tadashi.

Hiro was bristly and just a little gruff but he indulged his classmates who didn't quite understand the class lesson, patiently explaining in a way that didn't demean their intelligence or boast his. He seemed intensely focused on his work, but Tadashi saw him every day feeding the campus' favorite cat Mochi. People seemed wary to approach him, but those that tried (or were forced to due to group projects) and didn't mind getting a little hurt by a blunt, sarcastic and cocky personality, walked away with a good friend.

Yet around Tadashi, Hiro would glare. His temper would be short; his voice would be clipped and precise to the point. Tadashi had no idea what he did to anger Hiro. So Tadashi resigned himself to the idea that Hiro hated him for reasons Tadashi did not know and the shorter man would never notice Tadashi.

The fire changed that.

So objectively, Tadashi acknowledged that trying to run into the building to help people was not one of his finest moments. (But Professor Callaghan was inside and Tadashi had to try for his mentor.)

But Hiro saved him.

That right there was proof that Hiro cared on some level about Tadashi!

According to Honey Lemon, Hiro might be a 'tsundere'. Someone who was harsh (tsun) to most people and only showed their soft side (dere) to a select few. The fact that Hiro was exceptionally harsh to Tadashi could be evidence Hiro might actually like Tadashi. Hiro was purposely being harsh to Tadashi to hide that Tadashi made him a soft gooey mess.

"Or he could really hate you," Gogo said.

Tadashi was not going to give up! He just had to look at it from a different angle. So a new hypothesis: how many different shades of red could Hiro blush? Tadashi was too focused on Hiro's words, but blushing, blushing was an automatic reaction. Sure, the blush might be triggered by anger, but Tadashi was going to take his chances.

"I can carry your books," Tadashi offered.

"What?" Hiro said, looking up at Tadashi. "I don't need you to carry my books."

Ooo would you look at that. That was a slight pink blush on Hiro's face.

"You were struggling this morning," Tadashi pointed out. Hiro had hobbled into class with much difficulty. His leg had been broken from the blast of the explosion and he was stuck in a cast and crutches for the next couple months.

Hiro wasn't the only one. There had been a couple other classmates with other injuries. The more serious ones were still in the hospital. Tadashi himself was covered in bandages, but his injuries had been less severe than Hiro's.

Hiro glared at Tadashi. (And Tadashi didn't falter!) "Is this some sort of survivor guilt?" Hiro asked.

Classes had been canceled for two weeks for people to recover, the damage to be contain and people to grieve. Tadashi was grieving for Professor Callaghan. (He was! It was just Hiro was interesting and distracting and Tadashi had been trying to get Hiro's attention for two years and there was no way in hell Tadashi was going to let this chance slip him by).

"Nope. I just want to help," Tadashi said with a smile.

And look at that bright pink blush! "Idiot," Hiro sputtered out before relenting. "Fine, we got the next class together anyways."

Tadashi grabbed Hiro's books and handed Hiro his crutches. It was downright fascinating how Hiro seemed to turn from a bright pink to a pale red as they walked together down the hall. He couldn't even make eye contact with Tadashi. They had just reached their next classroom, Honey Lemon came bouncing down the hallway.

"Tadashi!" she greeted with a wave. "Don't forget about tomorrow's bake sale to help raise funds for people who got hurt in the fire."

Honey Lemon stopped, looking at Hiro. She brightened as she recognized him. "You're Hiro! Thank you for saving Tadashi. He often rushes into things without thinking through."

"It-It was nothing," Hiro said, blushing red. "Someone had to stop him from being an idiot."

Honey Lemon tilted her head, a wide smile stretching across her face. "Tadashi was right. You are cute."

"C-C-CUTE?!"

Tadashi suppressed his urge to laugh. Hiro was downright adorable, flustered a bright red. Tadashi discreetly gave Honey Lemon a thumbs up. Good job Honey Lemon!

Honey Lemon laughed. "Of course you are. I've got to get to class. See you two later!" She skipped off down the hall.

Tadashi grinned, looking at Hiro who seemed to be just moments from flailing his arms, crutches be damn. "I really do think you are cute," Tadashi said.

Too much? Hiro was now an interesting shade of crimson red. "I-l- you- asdjf," Hiro spluttered, stunned speechless.

Tadashi thought his chances were pretty good. This was fairly good evidence that Hiro really did like Tadashi. He hadn't been hit yet. Might as well go for the conclusion.

Smiling brightly, Tadashi asked, "So can I take you out to dinner tonight? As a date?"

"You idiot!" Hiro's entire face was crimson red. Even his ears were tinted red.

Was that a yes? Tadashi was going to take that as a yes.

After all, what was love if you didn't get a little hurt along the way?


End file.
